


【瑶墨】Venice Bitch（下）

by jwl233



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwl233/pseuds/jwl233





	【瑶墨】Venice Bitch（下）

那之后秦子墨在靖佩瑶面前乖顺了不少，有时候早上还会故意站在门口磨蹭一会儿等靖佩瑶一起上学。父母只当是两人之间关系有所缓和，也没有深究其中的原因。

“好，好棒……哥哥……”秦子墨跪趴在沙发上，内裤褪到膝弯处，被自己的哥哥压在身下肆意抽插操干着刚被开苞不久的窄小嫩穴，衬衫也被解开，露出胸口被玩弄的充血湿红的两点。  
秦子墨被靖佩瑶调教得在床上愈发勾人，青涩柔软的身体被哥哥开发到极致。

“瑶哥……呜……妈妈，是不是快回来了……”秦子墨呻吟声里断断续续带了点哭腔，靖佩瑶知道他快要到了，又往秦子墨甬道深处的敏感点用力挺动了几下，小兔子瘦长的手指绞紧了身边的靠垫，颤抖着身子着射了出来。  
靖佩瑶把他身子翻转过来，果不其然看见他又在偷偷抹眼泪，靖佩瑶心里一软，身下抽插的速度也放缓了不少，“听话，再让哥哥抱一会儿。”  
秦子墨还在刚才的高潮里没缓过劲，把胳膊挡在眼睛上用力点点头，靖佩瑶把他手移开去亲他，“再哭就真变小兔子了。”

靖佩瑶虽然喜欢看秦子墨被自己欺负得眼泪汪汪的可怜样子，但毕竟他又不是什么变态施虐狂，总惹得秦子墨哭得惨兮兮心里也有点过意不去。情场高手小靖会长第一次对自己的技术产生了怀疑。

身下累坏了的奶兔子想要从沙发上爬起来，无奈大腿不听使唤的一直打颤，根本使不上力。看着半透明的液体从自己弟弟合不拢的娇小穴口滴滴答答的流到地板上，靖佩瑶觉得自己又硬起来了。

在浴室里靖佩瑶又拉着他做，秦子墨纤细却温软的身子蜷在洁白的瓷砖浴缸里显现出一种脆弱的美感。洗澡之后回到屋里靖佩瑶给小兔子吹头发，小穴红肿胀痛的不适感让小兔子难过得在哥哥怀里不停地磨蹭着撒娇，小声呜咽着索取兄长的一点温存和爱意。

靖佩瑶以为他是Omega淫乱体质的欲求不满，隔着宽大的t恤轻轻搔刮着秦子墨把柔软布料撑起两个小点的敏感的奶头，“妈妈还在外面呢，她要是进来看见你这幅样子怎么办。”  
小兔子在他怀里僵直了一下，跌跌撞撞的爬下床把门反锁好，又跌跌撞撞的扑回靖佩瑶怀里，“这样妈妈就进不来啦。”

靖佩瑶被他可爱得一塌糊涂，搂紧秦子墨的腰感受着Omega美好的身体和自己弟弟发育得不算饱满的可爱乳房，不管是酥软的乳肉还是硬挺的乳头都让靖佩瑶着迷。靖佩瑶凑近似乎还能闻到小家伙身上的奶味儿。

秦子墨怕哥哥再硬起来害自己的小屁股受罪，虽然被自己喜欢的alpha气味包围的感觉温暖又舒服，但也不敢再贪恋哥哥的怀抱，想要逃跑却被揪住内裤边缘抓了回来。

“瑶哥……疼……”被扼住命运的内裤边的小肉兔子捂着屁股不让靖佩瑶作乱，却又被哥哥撩起t恤蹂躏起胸前的软肉。

“你今晚要回房间去吗。”靖佩瑶轻易地剥掉他的内裤，两指缓慢地侵入弟弟闭合着的干涩紧窄的穴口。“你这样我怎么回去嘛……”秦子墨小穴的红肿好不容易消退了一点，柔软的肠壁又被靖佩瑶的手指强行撑开搅动。

秦子墨讨厌极了被哥哥粗暴玩弄也会没出息的湿成一片的自己，每一次都是这样。  
小兔子一想到在靖佩瑶心里自己大概也只是个不怎么好用的免费性爱娃娃就更加泄气，干脆自暴自弃地把双腿分得更开去迎合他的动作。

过了一会儿靖佩瑶把手指抽了出来，秦子墨疑惑地抬头看他，靖佩瑶掐了一下他的脸，“要不你还是回去吧。”秦子墨慌慌忙忙地去牵他的手，“瑶哥不想要了吗？我没关系的……”  
“你看你，”靖佩瑶指着小家伙通红的眼眶，“再欺负你是不是又要惹你哭鼻子了。”  
“不，不是……”秦子墨紧紧地拉着他的手。

如果靖佩瑶能明白令小兔子痛苦不安又甜蜜柔软的元凶就是自己，他也许就能理解曾经秦子墨在自己面前假装的倔强和极力掩饰的爱意。  
就连那次放学后在教室发情也是精心设计好的蓄意勾引，只是秦子墨没想到得到了想要的一夜温存之后居然还有下集。  
谁能拒绝得了自己喜欢的人呢。秦子墨小心翼翼地和哥哥周旋着，生怕被猜中心思后更加不被珍惜。

“睡吧。”靖佩瑶回握住他的手，简单的动作却比激烈的性爱更让秦子墨害羞到心神不宁。  
这样的美梦如果能永远做下去就好了。秦子墨看着靖佩瑶睡熟，偷偷吻在了他的嘴唇上。

 

最近学校里多了些关于优等生和学生会长的奇怪传闻。  
起因是从来没有交集的优等生和学生会长最近经常一起上学，身上似乎隐隐有些对方信息素的味道，而且优等生居然还是学生会长家里收养的养子。

靖佩瑶觉得无聊，本想随他们说去，却听见了不少诋毁自己家小兔子的声音。  
“那个秦子墨？管他成绩多好还不是个谁都能睡的婊子。”  
“早就被他哥操烂了吧。”

靖佩瑶听得心头火起，揪着那两个男生的领子就要给点颜色看看，却被在走廊巡视的学生会其他人赶紧分开，毕竟打起架来谁也不是学生会长这个退役不良的对手。

结果他这一举动又被传作护妻狂魔学生会长，靖佩瑶不胜其烦，放学后去找秦子墨却看见秦子墨和左叶在一起不知道说些什么，笑得小酒窝都露了出来。

和别人在一起这么高兴，怎么和我在一起就哭哭啼啼的。靖佩瑶有点郁闷，虽然秦子墨对他那点自以为隐藏的很好的小心思早就被靖佩瑶猜了个七七八八，但依然不影响靖佩瑶乱吃醋。

“瑶哥！”秦子墨看见他站在门口，小兔子一样蹦蹦跳跳的朝他跑了过来，“听说你和别人打架了？没事吧？受伤了吗？”说着就拉起他要看看他有没有受伤，左叶在一边尴尬的和靖佩瑶打了个招呼赶紧溜了。  
“小叶怎么走啦？拜拜！”秦子墨和左叶道别，转过头被差点为他打架的学生会长摘掉眼镜捏住了小脸，“哎？瑶哥？”  
“叫左叶叫得这么亲切？”  
“哎呀不是！小叶是弟弟呀。”秦子墨刚把他掐自己脸的手拍掉，又被抓住了手腕，“你也是我弟弟，”靖佩瑶舔他耳廓，“小墨？”

“哥哥……”秦子墨脸上发烧，校服裤子也被靖佩瑶脱了下来。

“别在这儿……”秦子墨在床上明明是那样的尤物，声音偏偏像个小孩子一样又细又奶，讲什么都像是在撒娇似的撩拨着靖佩瑶。

“那我要是非在这呢。”靖佩瑶随手拿起一支白板笔在他穴口磨蹭着。  
情侣一样的调情让秦子墨十分受用，笑嘻嘻地靠在靖佩瑶肩头上磨蹭，“那就听瑶哥的呀。”

 

回去的路上秦子墨没让靖佩瑶背他，一路上像刚学会走路的小美人鱼一样慢腾腾又小心翼翼的样子显得有点楚楚可怜。  
到家之后刚换好鞋就被靖佩瑶像抱小孩子那样抱进了浴室，“在陆地上还习惯吗，小美人鱼？”秦子墨半天才反应过来靖佩瑶在笑话他，气鼓鼓的骂他神经。

秦子墨今天心情很好，泡澡时候像一只听话的奶兔子一样乖乖的被哥哥抱在怀里哼歌，靖佩瑶去玩他打湿成一缕一缕的头发，“又高兴啥呢？”

秦子墨没戴眼镜的时候眼神总带着些可人的迷蒙，围绕在身边的哥哥的味道让他觉得安心，没头没脑的反问他：“今天瑶哥替我出头的时候在想什么呀？”  
靖佩瑶把他搂得更紧，“当然是见不得有人欺负我兄弟。”  
秦子墨得到了不想要的答案之后有点伤心的把自己躲进水里吐泡泡，“可是哥哥和我…早就不是兄弟了，不是吗。”

靖佩瑶没想到他会这么说，刚想开口却被小兔子主动亲吻住，又很快分开，他脸上的水珠混着眼泪滑落下来，“如果瑶哥想做兄弟，那我们就是兄弟。”  
靖佩瑶被激得咬牙切齿，把秦子墨压迫在浴缸边缘，“就算我能和你做兄弟，你能和我做兄弟吗？”

“弟弟会张开大腿邀请哥哥操进生殖腔吗？”靖佩瑶把性器缓缓挤进他的小穴，秦子墨顾不上心虚，疼得微微发抖着掉眼泪。靖佩瑶去掐他被过度使用的红肿湿软的奶头，果然听见身下的小家伙敏感地哭喘。

靖佩瑶边在他后穴不停冲撞边粗暴地拨弄着秦子墨胸口两颗嫩红硬挺的小樱桃，“弟弟的乳头会被哥哥调教得这么敏感吗？”  
秦子墨呜咽着发现自己又没出息的湿了，泪眼迷蒙的感受着兄长的性器在自己身体里抽插泄欲，而自己的委屈好像也再没办法忍受，“不要……再和瑶哥做兄弟了。”

靖佩瑶停下动作，静静地看着小兔子湿漉漉的眼睛，“我喜欢哥哥，只要想到哥哥，内裤都会湿透。”  
“我喜欢下面被瑶哥填满，被粗暴占有，疼一点也没关系。”秦子墨哭得像个小孩子，嘴里却说着那样引人犯罪的话，“我想被哥哥标记，被哥哥内射，被哥哥操进生殖腔里面搞大肚子，怀上哥哥的孩子。”

“我不想再做瑶哥的弟弟了，我想做瑶哥的Omega ”小兔子哭着去搂哥哥的脖子，“我想做瑶哥一个人的bitch ”

不断吐露出淫乱爱语的嘴唇终于被哥哥爱意的亲吻覆住。

 

“如果子墨怀孕这里会有奶水吧。”回到房间靖佩瑶含住他的乳尖吸吮，秦子墨另一边的小奶头也被揪得通红，身上布满了靖佩瑶留下的爱痕，哭累了的小家伙在哥哥怀里扭动着身子，“不要了……”  
“等你22岁我们就结婚。”靖佩瑶在他脸上亲了一口，“然后给哥哥生个孩子，一定会和你一样又漂亮又乖。”

秦子墨傻笑着去亲他。


End file.
